


Bursting at the Seams

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Pyrrha can't control her feelings and thoughts, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Tension, Unrequited Love, headcanon Jaune is an excellent seamstress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: At the end of a battle, Pyrrha discovers her skirt has been ripped all up the side. Luckily, and suprisingly, Jaune is a great seamstress. And luckily, Pyrrha is good at controlling herself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly came up with the cute idea of Pyrrha blushing away at Jaune fixing a torn skirt for her, and had to write it down.

Pyrrha wrenched Milo from the disintegrating Beowolf. “Alright, that’s the last of them.”

Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors, stretching his arm behind his head. “Nice work, guys. Why don’t we head back.” Ren and Nora nodded happily in agreement. The four began to walk back until a short “oh” sounded from Nora.

“Uhhh, Pyrrha?”

“Hm? What is it?” She turned to Nora curiously, as Nora lightheartedly covered her mouth with one hand and pointed to Pyrrha’s hip with the other; Ren awkwardly covering his sight with Stormflower. She glanced down to see a huge rip in her skirt, running all the way up to the top and looking to give way any moment.

“AH!!” In a split second she brought down Akuo in front of her, covering the rip. She chuckled nervously. “Well, this is a little embarrassing.Um….” She fidgeted nervously in place, a blush slowly growing on her cheeks.

Suddenly a hand was on her shoulder, Jaune. He laughed with her. “Come on. Let’s get that fixed up before we have to use both our shields to cover you.”

“How are you-”

“Just trust me.” He was already pulling her toward the bushes. “Ren, Nora, keep watch okay?” Ren nodded, Nora giving a thumbs up as they disappeared behind the bushes and a few trees.  

They stopped, Jaune coming around to the side where she was still covering the rip. He knelt down, pausing his hand before Akuo. “Is it alright, if I….look?”

“Oh!” Shyly, Pyrrha moved her shield away, placing it on the ground. “I’m sorry.” She nervously rubbed the back of her head, trying to fake a smile, as Jaune ran his fingers along the torn fabric, examining it. “A Grimm must have caught it in the middle of our battle, and I didn’t realize it.”

He brought his head up, smiling; his bright blue eyes saying _“it’s okay! Don’t be sorry.”_. She could feel her cheeks grow redder. She quickly looked the other way, taking sudden interest in the tree next to them. Her hand rubbed her arm as Jaune continued to look over the rip. “So, um….how are you going to fix this?”

Out of nowhere, Jaune suddenly had a needle and thread, the needle already threaded and his other hand holding the fabric out towards him.  “Like this.” He said all sing-songy, and a hint of smugness. His hands worked fast, the needle flowing smoothly through the fabric, closing the rip. “I have seven sisters, and with a big family it’s kind of helpful to learn these things. Especially since Stella was always tearing her dresses every time she went outside. Mom was getting mad at her for it, so I learned how so she didn’t have to know every time it happened.”

The short story eased Pyrrha’s embarrassment a little, but Jaune being this close and sewing her skirt for her turned her face redder than her hair. She watched him continue to sew, taking in every movement of his fingers. How he carefully aligns the needle, softly pushing it through, making sure not to poke her with it, and repeating, pulling the thread together after a few times. Her eyes drifted to his hair. Jaune was taller than her, so looking down to see the top of his head was quite a difference. His hair was so messy, but it met so smoothly and perfectly at the top. He was so perfect. Oh how she just wanted to pull him up right there and-

 _Stop!!!_ She whipped her gaze back to the tree, trying to banish the scenario before it was too late. _Control yourself, Pyrrha. Even though we’re completely alone right now….._ She squeezed her eyes shut, the grip on her arm tightening, her knees rubbing together as she clenched her body in. Finally, what seemed like an eternity, Jaune rose up announcing he was done.

“There. That should hold til we get back to Beacon, and we can get it on an actual sewing machine.” He dropped the needle and thread back into a small bag in his back pocket.

The blush on Pyrrha’s hadn’t dimmed at all as he stood above her once again, like always. “Thank you, Jaune. I never knew you were a seamstress.” She looked down at the now repaired rip, trying to avoid looking at him in wariness her thoughts will take control.

“Ehh, it’s no big deal. Gotta be good at something, don’t I?”

 _No! You’re great at so many things! You’re perfect just like that!_  Pyrrha blinked sadly at him. That’s what she wanted to say. “Well there’s no way, I would have been able to do this. Without your expertise I would’ve been stuck with a shield glued to my hip all the way back to Beacon.”

He laughed. Oh how his laughter was so sweet to her ears. His lips formed his classic dorky smile. _Why can’t I just reach up right now and put those lips on mine? They’d probably taste so sweet like- UGH STOP IT PYRRHA!_

She quickly turned away, before she could do anything. “Well, we should get back to the others.”

“Right. Don’t forget your shield.” He marched on ahead of her as she picked up Akuo. _I could just pin him right underneath it, and-NO! GET A GRIP! I could get a grip on him against the tree right now, it’s the perfect-_

“Rrrgghh,” Pyrrha frantically shook her head.

“Pyrrha?” Jaune had stopped looking back at her. “You coming?”

 _You could be-_ “Yes!” She cut that thought short quickly, stiffly walking forward to follow him. “Let us go.”

“Alright.” He gave that dumb, innocent smile again.

_Why do you have to be so perfect, Jaune? I can’t take this._

  

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I may have gone a little overboard with Pyrrha's thoughts. xD (Especially the second to last one)


End file.
